


I love the things I hate

by charmatica



Category: Free!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gore, M/M, Rin's dad never drowned, Sousuke hides something else than an injury, sourin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmatica/pseuds/charmatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's dad didn't drown, but was killed by a Ghoul, making him grow up to hate the species, but when one particular Ghoul attacks Rin and his sister one night, Rin sees something he can go after in search for this particular ghoul.</p><p>Tokyo Ghoul! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I hate these creatures

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on AO3, and I'm a bit scared to post things... so um, read if you want to...

Ghouls. Rin absolutely hated Ghouls. His entire family hated them. Rin simply didn't understand why those monsters had to exist. He simply wished they would all die. Because honestly, what were they good for? Nothing but demons who ruined peoples' lives.  
He was thinking that while the teacher at his school was going through a history class on Ghouls. ever since they had turned out to start appearing in Iwatobi, every school in the small fishing town had been obliged to teach the students of the danger they could face, more specifically the teenagers, since they often spent late nights out, and were vulnerable to be attacked by the monsters.

Rin specifically paid extra attention to these classes, as he was as serious as he could be with these creatures. he hated them with all of his body, and he refused to let one of those things get to him unless he could destroy it.

He looked around the classroom, and felt the urge to scream at every student in the room. There were very few that semed to actually pay attention, and to Rin, it seemed like they were fearless, or uncaring about the situation. He got annoyed about it comepletely. How could they be so calm, when these things could one day take away everything good from them!?

He took a breath, and focused once again on the teacher, hoping he'd learn anything new that he could use in case he was attacked. He had no intention of becoming a victim, or worse, have Gou or his mother become a victim of those things.

Hearing the teacher announce the class ended, he sighed and looked down at his usual notebook in these classes, where he wrote down anything new he could use.

Nothing.

It was just history of course, he hadn't expected anything important to be taught about defeating them, or exterminating one. he left the classroom, sullen mood, and walked into the room he shared with Sousuke, his best friend., who seemed to be having a day out today, as he wasn't in there. There was no swimming practice today, as it was getting colder weather, and a lot of students were sick. Rin groaned and headed to the door again, after leaving the school stuff and changing clothes.

He walked out and headed to his other friends' school, to walk Gou home. Ever since the news of the pests being in Iwatobi, Rin's mother had demanded he escorted her home, and Rin happily did so, to protect her.

Standing outside the school, he sighed and looked at the gates, finally seeeing a swaying red ponytail belonging to his sister. The girl happily run over and greeted him with a happy "Onii-chan!"

"Hi, Gou." he responded and pushed himself off the wall, smiling slightly at her. She linked her arms around his, and started walking along with him.  
"How was school today...?" he asked, looking at her, trying to keep a conversation. She looked up at him, smiling brightly, before going on a rant about Nagisa attacking Rei with a textbook during free hour, and something about Makoto being a model for Haruka. Rin sighed and nodded a few times, to show that he was listenintg, but was actuallty keeping a close eye.

What happened next was something Rin wasn't prepared for. Suddenly, a flash of black, and Gou screaming, and Rin was immediatly standing in front of her, glaring at whatever was jumping in front of them, and seeing as it was a human made Rin's blood freeze.

Red eyes. Black where there the whites were, and a dark smile, but most of it's face covered with a mask. Rin's eyes looked sharply at the movement, the monster's clothes dark, and Gou clinging to him, making him unable to move.

The monster was gone from Rin's view almost immediately, but he turned around just in time to se the thing sinking it's teeth down Gou's shoulder, her scream piercing his ears, and Rin was screaming as well, but of anger.

"Get the fuck away from her!" he screamed, and lunged at the creature, ripping it away from his sister, who was sobbing and screaming, holding her wounded shoulder. Rin wasn't slow in locking it in a grab around the throat, and threw it as far away from Gou as he could, glaring daggers at it, and standing defensively in front of her, while she was too busy crying from pain and covering the wound.

The creature seemed to freeze for a second, hearing the voice, but just for a second before he ran away, jumping up and to the rooftops of the houses. Rin followed him with his eyes, glaring daggers, before blinking. The mask was gone, and The monster's eyes were normal when he saw it pass under a light. He could swear he saw a teal color, before the monster dissapeared from the light and into the darkness, leaving the siblings alone, one sobbing and bleeding, another cursing the species of Ghoulds, and a vow to end that particular Ghoul's life.


	2. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rn and Gou in the hospital, and Sousuke fucking with rin (and making him cry).

"So you're saying your sister was attacked by a green-eyes Ghoul?" Rin sighed and nodded at the man sitting in front of him, while he himself was sitting on a hospital bed, holding Gou's hand. 

They had been spotted luckily by a passerby who had called emergency right when the siblings had been attacked, but had gotten there too late to be able to find the attacker, but Rin didn't care about it. He had asked them to focus on his sister. That Ghoul was his. 

The man nodded again, writing something down on his notepad he was holding while questioning Rin, who happily told him everything. How he had seen, and that the ghoul had dropped, the mask, which had been found already and was being used to track the ghoul. He also told them that Gou had been bitten, but that he had ripped the monster off of her, so no damage to her had been too severe. 

The man smiled at Rin, and looked up from writing, and looked back at the girl on the bed, who was listening to them. "Miss, would you like anything to eat, or drink?" 

Gou nodded, and the man stood up, and bid the sibling goodbye, to find a nurse that could give them both something to eat. Gou was supposed to stay at least two days for observation, and for the shoulder injury to heal. Rin had no intention of leaving the room until she was. 

"Did you call mom and tell her what happened...?" she asked Rin and he shook his head. 

"I called her, yes, but I didn't tell her you got attacked. I just told her you forgot something at school, so I was letting you be with me at Samezuka for a few days." 

She nodded, and smiled at him.  
"Thank you, onii-chan.. for pulling him off.." she pulled at her hospital gown to show the bandaged shoulder, that was already red from the wound opening. Rin made a note to ask the nurse when she came to change that. 

"Yeah, well.. I couldn't lose you to that thing, could I?" he smiled, and made her giggle, but stopped as the door opened, and a brunette young woman came up with a tray of food for them both, and fluffed Gou's pillow after setting the tray in Rin's lap. 

After changing the bandages on Gou, at rin's request, she left them alone again, with the usual "ring if you need anything, or is in pain". 

Rin sighed and looked at his sister, who smiled reassuringly to him. "I'm fine, Onii-chan, you don't have to worry.."  
"I always have to. You're my only sister." 

"I know, and I appreciate it, but--" Gou stopped and sighed, and Rin noticed she had tears in her eyes. "I-I don't want anything to happen to you, like with father." she finished, and Rin held back a small gasp of realization. She was worried for /him/ when she was the one that had gotten attacked!? 

"Gou-- Please focus on yourself. And-- don't worry, I'll kill that fucking monster for doing this to you." he looked at her and promised, and Gou sat up sharply, to protest, but Rin pushed her down with his hand on her healthy shoulder, but she still winced. 

"Go back to sleep." 

"But onii-chan--" Gou tried to protest once again, really not wanting her brother to go after the Ghoul and get hurt, or killed. But Rin was stubborn.  
"Gou. Calm down. I'm not gonna go while you're here, so please, relax. He won't come in here, or close to you, ever again. Because if he does, I'll tear his fucking head off." 

Gou couldn't say anything more, because she saw her brother's eyes. Red just like hers, but She saw the hue darken in them. What was her brother's plans? 

\- 

Gou was free to go home two days later, with strict rules on taking it easy, and staying off school for a week to recover and letting her shoulder heal. She had been lucky, apparently, as the bite hadn't been deep enough to sever any muscle in it, nor shatter any bone. But a big chunk of flesh had been ripped off, and it was going to leave a scar, she was told, but she wasn't upset at all by it. 

Rin however, refused to look to her shoulder. She was happy she was fine, but to Rin, she was forever branded with that he failed in his one job, to protect her. Despite his mother constantly praising him over the phone that he saved Gou's life, he didn't feel good about it. 

He put his phone back onto the desk of his room he shared with Sousuke, who was lying on Rin's bottom bunk once again. He had done that an awful lot lately, and Rin hadn't minded it usually, but now with the attack, Rin got easily frustrated, and right now, Sousuke was his target. 

"Oi. Off my bed." he growled, making Sou open a dull teal-colored eye at him, but didn't budge at all. Rin glared at him, but wasn't in the mood to actually fight, so he just grabbed the sheet Sousuke was lying on, and tried to pull it off, to get the other off, but unsuccessful. 

Sou was heavier than Rin thought. 

The brunet got the hint though, and got off, making Rin trip and fall from pulling at the sheet, and growled loudly and Sousuke laughed, before quickly climbed up to the top before Rin could get freed from the sheets and throw something at him. 

Rin hissed and pulled the sheets off of himself, standing up and lunged at Sousuke, or more precisely, his leg that was dangling down. "Come here you fucking shit--" Rin hissed, and Sou laughed and let Rin think he had won, but easily slipped his foot back up so Rin couldn't pull it, or break it. 

Rin in result fell to his own bed, and banged his head into the frame of the top bunk. 

Looking down at Rin groaning, and rubbing his now hurting head, Sou decided he had joked with Rin just enough for one day. 

"take it easy now, no need to get drain damage~" 

"fuck you." 

"anytime, Princess." 

Rin grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sou, who caught it, and smirked at the pout Rin gave him.  
"bully."  
"Hey, I wasn't the one who decided to become a child~" Sou teased, and Rin grumbled and climbed up on the top bunk, lying down while Sousuke sat with his legs dangling down. 

"Oi, How's Gou doing? Has she called today?" he asked, looking over at the shark, who sighed. 

"... I wish she'd cover it up more.." 

"huh?" 

"The scar. she always walks in those T-shirts with their sleeves ridiculously short, the entire thing's visible..." 

Sousuke shook his head but nodded. Being known as a survivor of a Ghoul attack could be hell. You always got questions of how you survived, if they were venomous, if you were turning into one, like a zombie, and of course, if you knew who it was. 

"Maybe she's proud of it.." 

Rin elbowed Sousuke sharply, making him gasp out. Seems like he hit a nerve there, with saying she was proud. 

"shut the hell up, why would she be proud!? I failed in protecting her! and I'll always remembe-- remember it now--!" 

Oh god, Sousuke thought. here comes the guilty tears he had expected two days ago. Rin was crying now, while trying to gasp out a full sentence, But Sou hardly heard anything from the sobs and hiccuping. Rin was red fro, trying to speak and cry, and Sousuke moved a bit so he sat at Rin now instead. 

Grabbing Rin by the shoulder, he pulled him into a hug, ignoring the fact Rin was gonna protest or pull away, Sou wasn't gonna let him. He was surprised Rin hugged tighter though. He was clinging to Sousuke, as if he was gonna fall if he let go for a second, and his shoulder hurt from Rin pressing his head against it, but Sousuke wasn't going to show that it hurt him. 

After Rn was crying for about two minutes, he pulled away and sniffled while wiping at his eyes. Sousuke simply waited patiently for him to calm down. 

"T-thanks, Sou... I ju--Just can't handle it... I fa-failed at protecting her.." he stuttered. Sousuke leaned in and pressed his forehead to Rin's. "calm down, now... she's alive thanks to you, Rin. If you hadn't been there, she had been killed. Ghouls can't stop eating once they've started, and you managed to stop him." he spoke softly, listening to Rin's hiccuping stopping, and he started to breathe calmly again. 

"I-I guess... I just-- couldn't let that thing touch her." 

"That's understandable. I wouldn't have let anything happen to her if I was in your position either.." Sousuke spoke, which made Rin smile, knowing he wasn't alone protecting Gou. At least Sousuke did a good job. 

Rin finally climbed down from the bunk bed and got on his hoodie, making Sousuke confused. It was late, curfew was in just two hours. Rin couldn't go out now. 

"Oi-- where are you going? they're locking up soon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving Kudos, but I'd love some opinions through comments too! You don't have to, but it'd motivate me alot more!
> 
> I love all of you, so here's a longer chapter!
> 
> Oh, and please tell me if you want chapters this long or like the past chapter.


	3. Hunting for nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke tries to find clues, and gets invited to dinner over at Rin's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized a couple of days before that when I posted the last chapter, for some reason it cut off 4 of the last lines..... and I was gonna fix it, but I got too embarassed ; - ; I'll try as good as I can not to have that happen again!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the kudos and comments! They give me motivation to write!

Sousuke tapped his foot on the ground while Rin was circling the area he and Gou had been attacked days before. Sousuke felt nervous being here. The fact that Gou's blood was still on the ground on a small spot made him want to puke. Didn't they clean that kind of stuff?

"I was sure It was here.." he heard Rin grumble, and let out a sight. "didn't you say you mentioned it to the cops? then they obviously have taken it."

"That's right, but I want to look if I can find any other kind of evidence that that fucker left something behind, just to make sure."

Sousuke groaned and stopped tapping, grabbing Rin's arm. "at least stay still, you're giving me a headache."

Rin glared but did as he was told, his eyes moving though around the area, and then moved a bit closer, seeing something on a bush. Something black. "Oi, Sou. What's that..?" he asked as Sousuke freed him and he could walk over, and look over it. 

"... fabric." Sousuke noted, and Rin looked at him unsurely, waiting for a kind of approval before picking at the piece, lifting it off of the bush branch. "looks like it got torn off when he ran away."

"It doesn't have to be the Ghoul's clothes."

Rin blinked and looked at him. "Then whose could it be? There was just me, Gou and him here! And this sure as hell ain't mine or her's!" he barked out, getting annoyed at Sousuke, who seemed to be against any kind of clues Rin had. It was pissing him off.

Sousuke just shrugged. "Could be a random passerby's piece that got ripped while walking here."

Rin growled and looked back at the piece in his hand. "he wore black clothes."

"and so are you." Rin snapped his head at Sousuke, sending a cold glare. The brunet just raised his hands in defense. "It's a popular clothing color." he stated and looked at Rin, who turned away from him, scanning the area once again.

"You're a lot less helpful than you sounded to be before we got here."

"I'm being realistic, calm down please."

He winced when he hard Rin's fist slam against the wall by them, and sighed, grabbing the redhaired male to calm him down. "look, if it was his clothes, I'm sure that wouldn't help. They're smart, they'd know not to use ripped clothes, or they'd be exterminated by now." he said, and Rin sent him a cold glare, but nodded in agreement.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but was stopped when Rin's pocket started vibrating, and hearing Rin groan, sousuke smirked, expecting it to be the shark's mother.  
Rin opened the phone, and responded with an irritated voice at the person on the other end.

"yeah? what the hell do you want?"

Rin's face as the person on the other line started yelling made Sousuke laugh out loud, because honestly, Rin made the funniest faces when he was being yelled at by his mother for swearing. He almost let out a puppy-sounding whine when the woman stopped scolding, and started talking in a normal tone, making Sousuke unable to hear what she said afterwards.

Rin made a few hums and nods, mixed with a couple of "yeah"s and other usual phrases, but then looked over at Sousuke with a smirk as he hung up.  
"I hope you're hungry, Mom made us food, she wants us home in thirty minutes."

-

The Matsuoka house wasn't any different the last time Sousuke came over, when he was just a pre-teen. The mother of the siblings always made sure it looked warm and welcoming, with a lot of lamps and carpet, and paintings of either family members or pretty landscapes. One specifically by the door was Sousuke's favorite, Of their father's old fishing boat by a dock.

Rin's mother greeted then gently as the two boys headed in, then immediately sent a glare at Rin, making her son groan. It seemed like she hadn't forgiven him for the cursing from earlier. She smiled at Sousuke, moving her long red hair, so similar to Gou's, out of the way.

"Sousuke, it's so nice to see you again!" the woman greeted, and wrapped her arms around him, Sousuke gladly returning the hug, bending down so he wouldn't have to stand on her toes. letting go, the woman smiled brightly, before turning around towards the staircase to call Gou down.

Rin nudged Sou a bit, getting his attention to the table.

"Seems like she wasn't gonna take no for an answer huh?" he remarked, noting the four plates on the table, aleady having rice, meat and veggies on it. Rin's mouth was watering staring at the meat. Steak, his favorite. One of the plates didn't have one though, making both boys blink.

"Rin's sitting by the empty plate, come on now." they heard the woman order, and Sou swore he could hear a whimper from Rin. He was about to mention something, when Gou headed in, stared at the plate Rin was sitting by, then smirked.

"swore when talking to mom, huh? It's a new technique she's got from a neighbor: if your kids curse, serve their favorite, but don't let them have the good part." Rin sent a glare at his sister, who only laughed at his misery.

"but steak takes longer than thirty minutes to make..."

"she was calling to invite you over, then you decided to be an idiot and miss out on the fun, She made sure to have them extra good today" Gou teased, making Rin glare, and Sousuke to laugh.

when their mother headed to sit at the table, she smiled. "dig in, kids!" she exclaimed with a cheerful voice, then watched as they all ate, Rin with a sour look. She looked at Sou who took very small bites, and her smile turned into a frown.

"Sou, sweetie, are you alright? You're barely eating..." she asked, making Rin look up from his fork. Sousuke just shook his head, smiling.

"I'm just eating a bit slower, New trick from the coach at Samezuka, eat slow." he excused himself, smiling at her, not noticing Rin's puzzled look. When had the coach said that? He simply shrugged and kept eating, trying not to stare at everyone else's meat while he himself had to settle for veggies and rice. Thankfully his mother softened up a bit, letting him have his part of the treat after a while, with a small" this was a warning, don't let me hear you curse again" from her.

Sousuke smiled and excused himself from the table to go to the bathroom after a while, leaving Rin with his mother and sister. as soon as he was alone with the two women on his family, his smile went down. Probably because Gou was rubbing her shoulder all the time.

"stop it, you're opening the wound" he sighed, and looked at her. his sister simply stuck out her tongue, but pulled it in when his mother gave her a look.

"It just hurts... Do you think it's contagious to become a ghoul?" she asked, looking a bit worried as she said so, but Rin shook his head. "they've done studies on it, it's impossible to become a ghoul after being bitten. They're not vampires or zombies."

She smiled a bit at the reassurance, but noticed her mother getting up from her seat to walk over to Rin, hugging him tightly. She giggled at Rin's obvious discomfort.

"mooooom..."

"You shush, You saved your sister from being eaten, I'm hugging you as much as I want for that." she said, but let go of him, ruffling his hair, making her son groan in frustration. She did however sit back down, letting Rin look over to the stairs, where Sousuke had gone.

-  
"aah, nothing beats my mother's home cooking." Rin laughed while he and Sousuke was walking back to the train station to head back to Samezuka. Sousuke laughed along with him, making sure to look around himself, making Rin nervous.

"oi.. what are you looking around for? You seeing anything?" he asked, tensing up a bit at Sousuke's unnerving behavior. It made Rin paranoid, but Sou shook his head and smiled.

"nothing, nothing, Just thought I heard something." he excused himself, but when rin turned around to babble about something else, Sou clearly noticed two red eyes looking after them, before disappearing out of sight.


End file.
